


Alphabet

by Knott



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Multiple identities
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: the Protagonist/Neil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

引子  
  
你和杰拉德上床，却与安德烈一同醒来。你抓住克里斯托弗的肩，碰到的却是瓦拉迪米尔的嘴。在米兰，他是约瑟夫，抽凯帕罗香烟，喝香槟酒饮料；在柏林，他却是阿德莱恩，随身携带天鹅牌火柴，天生的赌棍。薄暮时分他可以是曼纽埃尔，黎明降临他却已经是斯屈克兰。你在瑞士和他碰头，他们管他叫R·兰伯，但在汉堡入境后，他重新变成了乔治。是德米特里抓住你的后颈，但却是西奥缴了你的枪，是西蒙·利瓦克掐住你的手腕，把你摁倒在一艘游艇的甲板上。在运货火车的塑料布下碰你的是利瓦克，在鸽群起飞的清真寺前与你重逢的是加拉尔。在你的嘴唇上，他的中间名里永远有一个无法解释的S，像护照的签名一样正式；在他的未来，你是克里斯，梅森，卡尔，在你的过去，他却没有一个真正的名字。  
  
 **安德烈**  
  
尼尔从未与安德烈上过床。当他是安德烈时，他们之间存在着一种怪异的友谊，有时甚至超越了合作关系。安德烈是那个会为队友准备好备用弹夹的人，他的词汇表里的沉默更多一些。一些安德烈喜欢的东西也是尼尔喜欢的：裹在锡纸里的巧克力，被太阳晒得滚烫的岩石，从手指之间漏下去的细沙，一张生机勃勃的嘴。

**阿诺德**

阿诺德有一把古董手枪，他管尼尔叫做宝贝。他的座驾是一辆宾利活动式顶篷，他喜欢的饮料是无苦汁的马丁尼。阿诺德是个享乐主义者，一种表演式性格的极致体现。尼尔其实不太喜欢阿诺德，扮演阿诺德的时候，那个人总是有些过火。他的酒喝得太多，玩笑缺乏格调，而且还到处招惹女人。每当任务涉及到阿诺德的时候，一切总是一片狼藉，到最后，尼尔不得不成为成为收拾残局的那个人。关于阿诺德的一个的经典笑话是这样的：这个身份在诞生的第二天，就已经在挨女人的耳光了。这个玩笑或许刻薄了点，私下里，尼尔却认为它真实得恰到好处。

始于一次握手，终于一颗子弹，这就是这个花花公子在尼尔的世界里留下的印象。

但阿诺德总能在意想不到的时刻俘虏他，让他做出平时不会去做的事，阿诺德打破他身上的教养，把他变成一个连他自己也认不出来的人。他在第一次和阿诺德这个身份碰面的两小时后就和这个男人搞在了一起，他们甚至来不及去找一张床。每一场和阿诺德有关的性爱都像是一次搏斗，每一次他们喘息着分开时都如同侥幸生还。尼尔有一次狠狠咬在了那个男人的肩上，几乎咬下来一块肉，另一次，在横滨，颜色再鲜艳的夏威夷衬衫也遮掩不住他在对方背上留下的抓痕。尼尔几乎从来不与那个男人废话，当那个人是阿诺德的时候，他们是通过身体去交流的，不是简单名义上的肢体接触，而是最下流的肉欲。阿诺德教他的那些事情，每当想起都能让尼尔脸上发烧，他的嘴唇干渴，就像突然从飞机上跳到了沙漠里一样。

阿诺德会在谈话的中途突然站起来，把他堵到墙边干他，阿诺德会在晚宴的过程中爬到桌下，用嘴咬下他的拉链，阿诺德强迫他穿上西班牙舞女的裙摆，把他变成自己专属的荡妇。只有在叫这个名字时，那个男人会把他的头发向后拉扯，只有在叫这个名字时，对方会勒住他的脖子，让他承受濒临窒息的高潮，只有在叫这个名字时，精液会被射在他的面罩上，而他会跪在地上。对阿诺德来说，性是占有，而尼尔得到的是在他皮肤上燃烧的热量，是从他唇间汲取的气息，是他投来的眼神——那目光总是让尼尔想到蝴蝶翅翼上的斑点，在落下后翩然离去。

**奥尔德里克**

每次这个布鲁塞尔的假身份被激活，尼尔都得再引诱他一次——这是他和奥德瑞之间的游戏。在埃及，尼尔把一块糖浸入茶里，直到那个男人的目光落到他的脸上。

 **阿德莱恩**  
  
阿德莱恩是干涸的嘴和滚烫的脸，阿德莱恩是从埃尔温开始的。夏季结束时的一段音乐，记忆的土壤中某处陌生的土地。尼尔只和阿德莱恩有过两次不愉快的幽会经历，两次都弄伤了他。一次是在某个维也纳富商的游艇上，另一次紧挨着一大簇盛开的野石楠。阿德莱恩像一条炽热的钢索，弄伤他，磨损他，埃尔温却只是与他调情。他们是同一个名字的不同形式，披着外交官伪装的杀手。  
  
他们在一艘船上相遇，尼尔管他借了一次火。火焰擦亮矗立在两人中间的黑暗，然后才递到尼尔的唇边来。尼尔凑上前，姿态懒洋洋的，好像一点儿也不着急。

打火机关上了，火焰消失。在海风中，传来一声难以理解的叫喊。那是关于轮船失火的一句什么话，和阿德莱恩这个名字一样，那句话也即将成为这个夜晚神秘的一部分。或许就在那时候，他本能地预料到，这个名字将会给他留下一道伤痕。


	2. Chapter 2

**布莱恩**

布莱恩是尼尔的初恋。因此对这个身份的印象总是不完全。当尼尔想起他们的第一次见面，就像想起镜子里自己的脸，一种熟悉到了骨子里的感觉，无法用词语加以描述。布莱恩的出现，如同一道悬崖，划定了他的青春时代的边界，在那之后，懵然无知的日子一去而不复返，在那以前，一切却是夸张的，变形的，经不起仔细的推敲，如同那些考古学家从遗迹里发掘出来的纸片，一经人手的接触便会化为齑粉。哪怕已经过去了很多年，尼尔始终没有完全摆脱布莱恩这个名字所带来的影响，在记忆之中，布莱恩始终是一片湖水在炽热阳光下的反射，在桥拱上留下波光粼粼的花纹。在一部十八世纪的小说中，或许会用同样的波纹，荡漾在那些布列塔尼妇女的伞面上。紧绷的阳伞，洗海水浴的人，咸津津的沙子——这些毫无来由的幻想和与欲望的浓度一样强烈。是布莱恩把尼尔带到威尼斯，也是他让尼尔爱上了这座城市，这个男人在某天不告而别，如同尼尔曾经有过的少年时代。当他再次出现在尼尔的生活中时，他是比利，沃特伦，麦克尼尔，但布莱恩——这个既被尼尔的少年时代所埋葬，也反过来埋葬了的少年时代的引诱者——再也没有出现过。他们不再谈起他了，仿佛他是个死人。很久以后，尼尔才明白过来，布莱恩只是一个诱饵，是引诱孩子把手伸进糖果罐里去的动人的色彩和图案，布莱恩注定要消失，因为猎物已经走进了陷阱，无知的少年已经受到了招诱，而那个身份已经完成了他的使命——即便是那个男人，也无法忍受自己身上残余的纯真。

那个时候尼尔的那些举动荒唐而又大胆，现在想来，带着几分无法解释的疯狂。他有许多花样：在沙滩上背对那个男人躺下，假装专心致志地阅读一本书，或者是在贡多拉的座位上转动脚腕，让自己的脚碰到那个男人的牛津鞋——这些可以被解释为引诱的举止，却都不过是为了缓解一种他自己也无法理解的，没有希望的狂热。是同样的狂热让他渴望碰一下那个男人摘下来的腕表，或者把头枕在对方的大腿上，在巴黎，布莱恩带他去卢浮宫，在看过许多不乏艺术之美的杰作后，那些人体轮廓对他造成的效果要到几个月后才显现出来。他在纽坡特的帆船俱乐部吻了另一个人，然后回到布莱恩的身边，他闭上眼，猜测对方还有多久才会转过头来看他，看到他被人吻过的嘴和发烫的脸，在等待时，他把一只手悄悄地埋进沙里。

事实上，布莱恩从未碰过他——并不是因为这对于那个男人来说是超越底线的，或者他是个心慈手软的人。对于一个被职业榨干了怜悯的男人，是什么让尼尔逃离了他的掌握？在往后的岁月里，尼尔曾经不止一次问过自己这个问题。显然，把那个神魂颠倒的少年弄到手，拍上几张有辱风俗的照片，更有利于尼尔日后为他卖命，也是那些把他派来这里的人的目的。那为什么一旦对象变成了尼尔，他却不愿意这样做？有过几次命中注定失败的尝试——尼尔能够清晰地回忆起来——但似乎没有一次是下定决心的。布莱恩对待他的态度是一种讲究实际的粗俗，或许这种粗俗下面的冷漠，是他刻意流露出来的对尼尔的警告。在布莱恩这个时期，尼尔记忆里的最后一幕是这样的：一个留在颈侧的吻，一种土耳其烟草的味道。一双沉稳的手按住他的肩膀，为他调整姿势。他被那双手所掌控，手掌烫平了他的后肩，而粗糙的拇指摩挲着他的咽喉——尼尔的第一枚子弹就是这样命中靶心的，那是布莱恩教他的事情。

**比斯利**

光听名字，你就能够知道比斯利是什么样的一个人。当他们有什么肮脏透顶的活却又找不到合适的人手的时候，比斯利便会出现。尼尔是出于怜悯才和这个野兽般的家伙上床的——即便如此，比斯利也没有从一开始便允许他靠近。尼尔必须逐步地，一点一滴地获取他的信任，而这个过程每重复一次都会让尼尔精疲力竭。比斯利这个身份总是和大量的伤亡一起出现的，过后，尼尔不会找到他，也不会找到被他杀死的人。有的时候情况较轻，尼尔只需要用自己的怀抱安抚这个男人，让他回到正常的世界，但在另一些情况下，当他找到那个男人的时候，那种绝望的孤独，那种压抑，那张被遗弃的找不到出路的脸，险些将他自己也吞噬殆尽。

当比斯利哆嗦着手解开尼尔的衬衫的时候，他身上会有别人的血。比斯利的眼底总有一种光芒，如同困在陷阱里多日的野兽。尼尔从不问他发生了什么事，他只是等。那个头发里凝结的血块或者脑浆的男人，用手碰触尼尔的皮肤，好像不相信这个世界上还有活人的温暖。

**宾厄姆**

他们是碰过面的，只不过每次都没有机会交谈罢了。宾厄姆是个过时的名字，这个身份也很过时。尼尔认为，在那个人的内心深处，宾厄姆是少数几个不被抗拒的身份之一——只不过对方从未承认过。宾厄姆是那种会给女士拉开椅子的人，谈起葡萄酒的年份来滔滔不绝，这种人会给侍者很多的小费，永远开手动挡的车。在尼尔自己的想象里，宾厄姆会用老式剃刀而不是电动剃须刀，他经常光顾的餐馆是Luchow’s或是21俱乐部，他旅行时，总在同一家酒店下榻。这些想象从未被验证过，但丰富了宾厄姆这个人物的细节。宾厄姆属于情报机构里干了多年文职工作的小角色，衣着乏味而不引人注意，就连他的爱好都很平庸：歌剧院，博物馆，芭蕾舞。那些有戴着领结的彬彬有礼的绅士出没，绝不会有人怀疑你在搞间谍活动的地方。

如果这个身份出现了，尼尔就会去订一场歌剧的票。他会刻意把位置买在宾厄姆对面，这样那个男人走进包厢的时候就能看到他了。那个乏味昏庸的小人物会准时到来，而他对女伴的选择每次都是一样。他们的目光从不相遇，就像两条无法相交的平行线。犯罪式的高潮要在散场后才到来——在尼尔取回的那件大衣里，一份需要传递的情报等待着，还有一颗薄荷糖。

**布利斯[1]**

考虑到布利斯有一次想要动手杀了尼尔，这个名字几乎是一种讽刺。他以为尼尔没有觉察到，在火车行进的节奏里，他的手拿起那把枪又轻轻放了下去。  
  
 **巴尔萨泽**

一个牛仔，总是喜欢单枪匹马解决问题。穿着布克兄弟的西装大摇大摆地闯进巴黎第七区的贵族宅邸还能问你有什么不对的那种家伙。能喝烈酒，但更喜欢苏打水，尼尔认识他时他四十五岁，遇到事情仍然像一个十二岁的男孩一样往前冲。有的任务非他不可，不过和宾厄姆一样，这个身份也稍稍有些过时。他从不废话，不和你浪费时间讨论问题，也不计较额外的风险。漂亮的容貌和金钱诱惑对他不起作用。尼尔从未为他的魅力而上当过，也不曾被他那种心血来潮的激情而被弄得神魂颠倒，尼尔一直以为巴尔萨泽对自己根本没有什么诱惑力，直到有一次，他们在拉曼查，这凯尔特人突然推倒桌子朝身后的某个方向射击，四目相对的那一刻尼尔想要吻他，但那个时刻很快就过去了——雨下了起来。那是在切尔西酒店，没有人能够像巴尔萨泽那样迅速地把一个地方变为战场。

“我们是在逃亡吗？”尼尔说。  
  
“不，”巴尔萨泽咧嘴笑了，“我们才是追兵。”  
  
跟这个男人在一起的时候，尼尔会变得很不对劲，总愿意去干那些苦差事，总是令自己身陷险境。巴尔萨泽就像一间餐厅，热闹的对话、调得恰到好处的马丁尼酒，总是令人神往。可是要吻他，尼尔认为，你得和他打上一架才行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] Bliss有幸福的意思，所以说是讽刺


End file.
